


Hold Me Closer (Your Love is All I Want)

by localyanjunstan (scenarios)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: IMO, It's Soft, M/M, That's it, they go to the store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/localyanjunstan
Summary: Yanjun's forte is monologuing.





	Hold Me Closer (Your Love is All I Want)

He stands in the middle of the aisle, mindlessly opening candles and sniffing them. He likes the house to smell a specific way okay? It has to be cool but warm and comforting. And—yuck. This one was way too flowery and oh god, this one had way too much of _whatever_ in it. He gags. The overly sweet candy smells causes a headache to form right in the center of brain. Repulsed, he makes, probably, the ugliest face known to mankind, and hurriedly puts away the candle. The next one will hit the spot for sure. Hopefully. Maybe.

"Babe," Yanjun turns around and there Ziyi stands with the most enamored smile on his face. He always catches Ziyi with the silliest expressions on his face sometimes and it makes him feel all warm and funny and tingling just knowing that, perhaps, he’s the source of it all. "I think you'll like this one." He holds a 3-wicked, periwinkle blue candle and on it, "Soft Laundry Days" is plastered on the front with one of those generic brown teddy bears with a red ribbon tied across its neck. Sounds promising, and it sounds just like something Ziyi would pick out too.

Yanjun walks over, half-trusting and half-untrusting because Ziyi doesn't exactly _care_ how their house smells like or if a scent is overbearing or if it’s sickening sweet to the nausea. But he's doing Ziyi injustice by not fully trusting him because they've been together long enough for Ziyi to know just how picky Yanjun is with scents. Nothing too strong or flowery or musky or anything. It has to be just right.

He takes the candle and with just the slightest bit of hesitance, sniffs it. Oh. Yanjun makes a noise of delight. It's pleasant and warm and really is just like lazy Sunday afternoons where they usually lounge and tidy up the home and generally just be unproductive. Yanjun inhales it once more and he really, genuinely enjoys it. It smells like something home _can_ be. He looks at Ziyi and his face holds the most adoring expression on it as he watches Yanjun smell candles for what seems like the millionth time since they entered the store.

Embarrassed, Yanjun tucks away the candle in the cart and drags Ziyi elsewhere. They aren’t here for candles but somehow, he ended up there. "Don't stare at me like that," he mutters under his breath, ears red from the blatant affection Ziyi shows.

"Stare at you like what? Like I love you?"

"No. Like I'm the only person in the world."

Ziyi tugs Yanjun. Hard enough for Yanjun to stumble backwards into Ziyi's embrace. Ziyi holds him and Yanjun can't focus on anything other than how warm it is being in his arms. He can’t focus on anything but how secured it is to be in his hold.  

"You're the only one for me Yanjun. No matter how many times you doubt yourself or convince yourself you aren’t good enough. I’ll always be here to prove you wrong because I love you." Ziyi speaks in his ear, breath caressing the side of his neck and he's genuine. “You're it for me.” What Yanjun's learn from dating Ziyi is that he won’t give up no matter what. That he’ll always give it his all because it’s worth it to him. And if it’s worth it, then he’ll fight for it. His determination was one of the many factors that caused Yanjun to fall in love with him.

Yanjun turns around in his arms and holds Ziyi by the waist too. He stares into Ziyi's eyes. These eyes of his that are ever so soft and loving and comforting. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He speaks his truth. Ziyi's it for him too. Yanjun never knew he could fall in love like this. He never knew he could make a home out of someone and have one to come back to. His 'I love you' goes unsaid. Ziyi already knows.

The greatest love they have ever had is with each other and even if, on some days, Yanjun's confidence in himself wavers, Ziyi will always stand strong. The foundation their love was founded upon is solid. They’ve been through too much shit together for it to break now. And it has always been Ziyi who is so sure in what he wants.

Ziyi hung up the moon and stars for him and for that, Yanjun will give him the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes and I'm kind of proud of it. It's been awhile since I've started anything new imo. This is really just a self-indulgent fic alskdksj. Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it :) 
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/just_Clouds)


End file.
